


My Yankee And Me

by BradyGirl_12



Category: due South
Genre: Established Relationship, Love Poems, M/M, Male Slash, Poetry, Prose Poem, Romance, Slash, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-02-18
Updated: 1999-02-18
Packaged: 2018-11-10 09:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11124762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: A Canadian/American love.  Originally posted on 11/22/98.





	My Yankee And Me

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. Original pseudonym: Gilda Lily.
> 
> Disclaimer: Alliance-owned.  
> Bindlestitch!  
> (c) November 8, 1998  
> 

  
  
My Yankee:  
  
Beautiful,  
Slender,  
Sexy.  
  
Eyes  
So gorgeous  
They take  
My breath away.  
  
Brash,  
Impatient,  
Flip.  
  
And *so* sexy  
In bed!  
Quick,  
Inventive,  
Loving.  
  
He can unbutton  
My tunic  
In record time,  
Help take  
My boots off,  
Giving me  
A great view.  
  
He follows me  
No matter what,  
And I follow him,  
Two worlds  
Meshing  
As he respects  
My duty  
To Queen  
And Country.  
  
I love the  
Wildness  
Of Chicago,  
The sizzling  
Energy,  
As we prowl  
Its teeming  
Streets.  
Side-by-side,  
My Yankee  
And me.  
  
I love you,  
Ray Kowalski.  
  
Love,  
Renny.  



End file.
